kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kairi
Kairi is a main character in the Kingdom Hearts series. She is a Commander of Princesses of Heart / Princesses Alliance in Kingdom Hearts III: The Return of the Chasers, Kingdom Hearts: Night of The War, Aqua's Journey, and Universe XP Kingdom Hearts Anime. and is leader of a group with the rank of leutinant formed from the other Princesses of heart and sentinals, partially infected soldiers, after she is infected by the chimeran virus in Kingdom Hearts vs Resistance. She represents Princess Vespa in Spaceballs: the cartoon x-over edition Story Role Return of the Chasers Vengeance Aqua's Journey On Earth, Japan, Kairi Met With Inuyasha and His Friends Met in a City, Which Sora Arrives in. Dark of the Wars Universe XP Kingdom Hearts Anime In Season 1, Episode 1, Kairi Was a Princess Who Fell in Love with Supreme Commander Sora. As She Was Arrived on them as a Couple, Arised From A Legacy. Suddenly, The Villains Arrived To Galactic Kingdom. When Bumblebee Alarmed as The War for The Crystal Palace. As He Activated Energy of Primus. and Destroy Unicron With a Holy Blast, Villains Screamed In Horror and Enemies Was Vanished. Kairi Survived with an Ultimate Shield of One. Optimus Prime Has Follow to Its Courageous World. Night of the War Kingdom Hearts vs Resistance In this sequel to Kingdom Hearts II, her powers as a princess of heart accendently opened the door on Destiny Islands which on turn openied a wormhole to a Chimeran ocuppied Earth with unleashed the Chimera on the other worlds. While the Joeseph Campelli came to the island, she resurrected Nathan Hale(cured partially), along with Daedalus (unfortuntly) but is infected by a lone crawler from a small swarm that came through and induced into a coma, when she wakes she told by Dr. Malikov that her powers as a princess of Heart have given a slight immunity from the virus but must be given specialy made inhibitors to give her body and powers the strength to fight back the virus until he can develop a cure and is set that soon wears a SRPA sentinals outfit (similar to Hale's) but made for a girl (much to Sora, and Riku's dismay) and will later uses her keyblade from Kingdom Hearts 2 and a Bullseye as a ranged weapon. The later chapters will show more of her relationship with Sora turning into a more romantic one, and a moment in the latest chapter shows her darker side when she kills a Chimeran Angel(The apperance of the creature is in the video) after it kills her adoptive father, the mayor. It was inspired by a cutscene from Resistance: Fall of Man, the first game in the Resistance series. F.E.A.R. of Memories Kairi is the youngest child of Alma Wade and the only sister to the Point Man and Paxton Fettel. She begins to have nightmares related to Alma and her past and inadvertanly releases Alma's nightmares. She was raised to believe the Point Man and Jin Su-Kwon are her parents. Sergeant Michael Becket, the main protagonist of F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin and a supporting character in F.E.A.R. 3 is Kairi's biological father. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Princesses of Heart Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Disney Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts: Aqua's Journey Category:Universe XP Kingdom Hearts Category:Leaders Category:Heroines Category:Disney Heroes